The presen invention relates to an arrangement for transporting workpieces in a multi-stage deformation press, including a number of gripping tongs, each consisting of two non-crossing gripping arms which are mutually pivotally supported in a pivot joint and which carry out a transfer or translatory movement extending perpendicularly to the working direction of the work tools by means of a gripper support plate, whereby the gripping arms are pivotally connected with drive transmitting elements in pivot places remote from the workpiece holding areas and are positively guided by at least partially curved cam regions, whereby a deflection movement extending transversely to the translatory movement and to the working direction of the work tools is imposed on each gripping tong by a drive during the transfer or translatory movement, on which is superimposed an opening and closing movement.
During the translation or transfer of the workpieces in deformation presses serving for the solid deformation, gripping tongs are provided which, in addition to the translatory movement, in which workpieces are removed from an input station and are transferred to deformation stations, additionally carry out a deflection movement away from the work tools and toward the same. An opening-closing movement for the release of the workpieces, respectively, for seizing the same, is superimposed on this deflection movement.
An arrangement of the aforementioned type is disclosed in the DE-PS No. 24 34 548 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,403 in which the pivot points of the gripping arms are combined in a common joint. However, the joint is not frame-guided. The pivot points for the drive which are remote from the holding area for the workpiece, are positively guided on at least partially curved tracks. The overall construction is very massive and therefore does not permit any rapid transfer or translatory movements. Furthermore, the workpieces are somewhat pulled or torn along during the transfer to the work tool and during the removal from the work tool, and as a result thereof the workpieces might cant or edge.